


Episode 21: Doomworld part 2

by pretzel_logic



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doomworld AU, Gen, Part 2, very brief cameos, with more cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: The Legends have managed to regather upon the Waverider but the Legion still has one of their own and the Spear of Destiny. Time is on no one's side as the Legends rush to obtain the Spear. The Legion have their own plans in motion and they're done playing around.(Episode 21 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season two - the same board story arc, but rewritten episodes)





	1. Episode 21: Doomworld Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this episode on the correct day, yay! Go me.

_PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDS OF TOMORROW: series of scenes from Doomworld Part 1_

**Waverider - Rip’s office**

With Sara now awake, the team's moves to Rip’s office to plan how to recover the Spear. Sara sits on Stein’s right. She looks more than a little shaken by her attack on Stein and Mick.

“Martin, I'm so sorry. I almost-” Sara starts to say, looking down at her hands as if to double check they aren't covered in blood.

“Miss Lance, I assure you I'm fine and  do not begrudge you at all for what happened. You weren't yourself,” Stein reassures her.

Sara looks up at him as if to protest, but thinks better of it. She doesn't look like she's convinced.

Stein notices, frowning. He hopes that in time Sara will forgive herself even if he thinks that there is nothing to forgive.

“They’re moving the spear,” Oculus!Len warns, appearing suddenly next to Mick.

“Where to?” Mick asks without really thinking about who could be listening in on them.

“Gotham. By truck. They figure it'll make it less easy to assault midtransport with the Waverider,” Oculus!Len explains, scowling. “Gotham. Why do all the good valuables move to Gotham? It's not like it's any safer there.”

“Mick, you okay there?” Ray asks cautiously, no one else quite willing to ask. They know about Mick's hallucinations, but they're used to Mick trying to hide them or pretend it's not a problem.

“Snart’s just telling me where they're taking the Spear. Turns out they're putting it in _Gotham_ ,” Mick explains with as much distaste as Oculus!Len.

"What've you got against Gotham?" Ray asks.

"Uh, _other_ than the psychos breaking out of the asylum all the time?" Jax asks, raising his eyebrows.

Mick shrugs. "There's never anything in Gotham  worth the competition or pissing off the Families there," he explains. "Besides, they've got a whole bunch of new heroes there. Bat themed or something. Just makes it worse."

"What, like the Gotham urban legend about a vigilante bat-man?" Ray asks skeptically. "That's just a story."

"Not in this world it ain't," Mick grunts.

“How do you know all this, Mick?” Jax asks, trying to puzzle it all out. "Did you give each other a psychic bond with the Spear or something?"

“No,” Mick says but halts at explaining further, glancing at Oculus!Len for suggestions.

Oculus!Len shrugs. “Damned if ya do, damned if you don't.”

Mick makes a face. "You know the hallucinations I've been having of Snart?"

"Yeah," Jax says.

"I thought you were getting better," Stein says.

"No," Mick says. "Just hiding them. Turns out, though, it ain't a hallucination. It's him."

"What?" Sara says blankly.

“I've been seeing a ghost of Snart for a while now, "Mick explains, knowing how crazy it must sound. "The Oculus must have done something to him. Didn't think he was real until it turned out I wasn't the only one who could see him. Hallucinations aren't really a multi-person activity."

“You believe Mr. Snart has become some kind of Time Wraith?” Rip suggests, looking like he doesn't completely think Mick is crazy. “I suppose it's possible, with all the temporal energy Mr. Snart was exposed to at the explosion...”

“You believe him?” Sara asks skeptically.

“I think we all know my knowledge on Time Travel was heavily dependent on the existence of the Oculus and heavily edited to suit Time Masters’ end goal. I wouldn't rule the possibility out,” Rip explains, looking more than a little unhappy at the acknowledgement.

“Then how come Mick is the only one that can see Snart?” Ray asks.

“No idea but if I had to guess… it would be the fact they’ve spent so much time together. Thirty years of partnership wasn't it?” Rip suggests, looking to Mick for verification.

“More or less,” Mick agrees.

“I don't know about Snart being some kind of time ghost-” Jax starts to say, rolling his eyes as Rip grumbles about something called a Time Wraith -”but relocating the Spear to a more secure location sounds right for Legion SOP. That's the source of their power, they have to keep it safe.”

“While the Spear is in transit is the best time for us to take it back. If it gets to its destination, we may never be able to recover the Spear,” Sara says in agreement. It's clear to all of them she’s trying to pull herself together for their sake.

"That's true," Mick says. "The Legion keeps the Spear pretty close."

"That reminds me," Sara says, frowning at Mick. "What are you even doing here, helping us? Weren't you with the Legion?"

"I realized I screwed up big time," Mick says, crossing his arms defensively. "I tried to fix it."

"I guess. You're hardly the first person to screw up," she says, shaking her head and thinking of Laurel. "Still, I feel like I should, like, punch you for betraying us or something."

"No more punching!" Mick exclaims.

"Wait, who punched you already?"

"Professor and Haircut."

"Not sure I think that's enough," Sara says, but she clearly finds it funny.

"It is," Stein says firmly. "Mick may have betrayed us, but he's also rescued us, and he's already saved my life. We need to focus on getting the rest of our team back."

“We still need to find Amaya; if I can just get close enough to her, my device should restore Amaya’s memories of the actual reality. We can't just leave with the Legion, not when we rescued the rest of us,” Ray points out. He pauses.

Mick grunts in agreement. “She’s probably with the alive Snart. They’re the Legion’s best bet of tracking us down and stopping us.”

“Then two teams? One to acquire the spear and the other to locate Miss Jiwe?” Rip suggests, mind clearly already working on how to divide their already limited power.

“Amaya let me go once, I should probably go with Ray and Mick to try and rescue her,” Jax suggests as he looks between Rip and Sara.

"Be careful, Jax," Sara says. "They won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll watch his back," Mick promises. Sara nods.

"You should be careful, too," Jax tells Mick. "The Snart with the Legion...he hasn't really been acting entirely himself. Even before this whole universe changing thing."

Mick nods, unsurprised. There's been a growing sense of dread towards his partner for a while now.

"What do you mean?" Stein asks.

"I know what people brainwashed by Queen Bee look like. I got really good at spotting the signs with the work the Legion gave me. I'm pretty sure Snart is one of them," Jax explains not quite willing to meet the others gazes as he delivers the bad news.

"You think the Legion brainwashed one of their own?" Ray asks, surprised.

"It makes sense," Mick says quietly. He doesn't look at Oculus!Len, who is looking tight-lipped and tense. "He tried to manipulate me by calling on our partnership, back in Rome. He never did that before - even on his first few jobs with the Legion, he didn't. Not like that. Hell, the ghost version tried to warn me that something wasn't right, that he was acting weird. Multiple times. I didn't listen. I wanted things to be back to normal so bad I didn't pay attention to the warning signs. And then now..." He shakes his head. "It got even more obvious that something was wrong."

"How so?" Rip asks.

"He gave up Central," Mick says. "Kept wincing like he had a pain in his head every time he tried justifying it. And he didn't even ask for Antarctica."

"What, and miss a chance to do his theme?" Jax says. "That's - not very Snart-like."

"That's hardly enough to assume brainwashing," Stein objects.

"He didn't know where his sister was," Mick says. "Snart always knew where she was."

They all digest that.

"I'm sorry, Mick," Ray says. "That's awful."

Mick shrugs. "We'll fix things," he says. "Besides, I've got the ghost version now."

The other Legends look very skeptical, but decide not to confront him about it.

“It occurs to me," Stein says, changing the subject, "without Firestorm, it hardly matters what teams Jefferson and I are on. Perhaps at least one person with some technological skill should accompany those going after the Spear."

“He's right, we can't split our numbers more than we already have," Sara says, also happy to change the topic. "Rip, Martin, and I will go after the Spear. Ray, Jax, and Mick will find Amaya and keep the Legion distracted."

“Wait, let me make a second device just in case. With Gideon’s replicator abilities, it won't take more than a couple minutes,” Ray adds quickly, already hurrying off.

“Be quick about it! Time’s not on our side,” Sara calls after him.

**Scene 8 Spear Car Heist part 1**

**Outskirts of Gotham**

 

Within the cloaked Waverider Sara, Stein, and Rip watch as the armored car envoy carrying the Spear heads closer to its destination. Oculus!Len waits with them as well even if they can't see him.

"I cannot believe Mick was right about where they were taking the Spear," Sara says, not sure how to feel about it.

She does not believe Snart has become a Time Wraith or whatever Rip called it. She knows the others are willing to give Mick the benefit of a doubt but Sara wonders. Mick isn't the first person she's met that started seeing ghost and she remembers all too well how mad Slade Wilson went. 

That brings up another thought: if they don't get the Spear, someone else might.

“We have got to get the Spear before the League of Assassins get it,” Sara says as she worriedly studies the surrounding civilian traffic. "We should move now."

"I agree," Rip says. "There's not going to be a better time."

“I agree this seems like our best bet but with all this traffic - so many could be hurt if this goes wrong,” Stein says, concerned.

“I'm afraid we'll have to risk it,” Rip says. "We need to get the Spear to fix the world."

"What if we can't?" Sara asks.

"Then our best bet is to try to use it as much as possible," Rip says. "This world is still fragile - if the Spear overloads, it will lash out and reject all recent changes, likely returning us to our default reality."

"But the damage that could occur in the process..." Stein says, but he seems grimly resigned.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sara opens them once, expression hard. “Let's go.”

“Gideon,” Rip orders and at once the Waverider opens fire on the road ahead of the armored trucks.

Tires screech and horns blare as traffic does its best to stop. More than one crash is heard, but Sara tries not to think about it as she jumps from the open bay door of the Waverider. Rip shortly follows while Stein remains above to be given the all clear.

Sara drops from the hood of the armored truck to attack the approaching guards while Rip and Stein provide cover fire for her.

Unfortunately, there’s more guards than expected.

Unfortunately, a yellow blur with a red lightning trail is headed towards them.

Unfortunately, not all the supposed civilian cars in the surrounding cars house civilians.

“Damn,” Oculus!Len curses as he moves to locate Mick.

They need the others if they’re going to get the Spear.

 

  
**Scene 9 - Mick vs. Legion!Len part 2**

**Central City Warehouse district**

 

“Uh, not going to say you don't know Snart best but...why here?” Ray asks as he looks around.

“We use that warehouse up ahead for a lot of our heist planning and keep a lot of useful tools there for taking on armored car details,” Mick explains with a shrug.

“You know, I don't know why but whenever you guys brought up being thieves I always sort of imagined you moving a big painting while Snart twirls an imaginary mustache and laughs like a Disney villain,” Jax admits.

“That only happened once when we were drunk,” Mick says just to laugh at Ray and Jax’s expressions.

“You’re lying! You… are lying right?” Rays asks smile fading a little as Mick continues to look smug.

“Never tell them,” Oculus!Len says gleeful at the idea of keeping Jax and Ray wondering.

“If Snart, the Legion one, doesn't show, then they’re with the Spear and we’ll meet up with the others,” Mick says instead of answering.

Ray makes a noise of protest but Jax accepts the change in subject reluctantly. “Maybe something in the warehouse will help them.”

The familiar charge up of the cold gun causes them to scatter quickly. Ray really hates how the noise never means good things anymore.

“Sorry Mick, but you lost Spear using privileges,” Legion!Len calls out as he and Amaya come out of their ambush positions.

With no further warning Amaya rushes to attack Jax. Ray, quickly steps in between the two to protect his depowered teammate. “I don't know whether I'm happy to see you or not Amaya,” Ray admits. He’s never wanted to be her enemy but they can save her now and their distraction plan was a success.

“Aren't you tired of the Legion using you?” Mick demands as he starts to square off against Legion!Len.

“So you think I should be a lap dog for the good guys instead? Maybe die for their sake again? No thanks,” Legion!Len says dismissively.

“How about we do what you promised!” Mick shouts as he dodges a beam from the cold gun. “You and me, partners again. Taking on the Flash and all your plans to take over Central.”

Legion!Len pauses in his attacks, looking at Mick in confusion.

“When you gave me the Heat Gun you told me, you had a job bigger than any before. How you might have ended our partnership but you needed me, needed someone you could trust. I doubt it was all just to kill the Flash, not with the way we went after the Santini.”

“Uh, Mick, I thought we weren't supposed talk about the future to people, especially their future,” Ray calls out distractedly as he plays keep away between Amaya and Jax.

Within Ray in the middle, Jax can't get off a shot to restore Amaya’s memories.

Mick ignores him but Legion!Len grows curious at his words.

“That sounds a bit more like what I had in mind,” Legion!Len admits before firing the cold gun again. “But that was before the Spear, Mick. Before I was told that future gets me killed. I wasn't thinking big enough.”

“Oh yeah? Then why don't you own Central? Why don't you care that Thawne does? Central’s yours, it's always been yours even when our jobs took us elsewhere,” Mick asks as he fires off his own shots. “You own parts of the world but you still don't own Central. You won't even fight for it anymore.”

“Things change and I owe Thawne for saving my life,” Legion!Len counters.

“How long you going to keep paying that debt? Who else are you going to kill for them? I bet if they tell you Lisa has to go you’d off her too,” Mick snarls.

“Lisa’s safe,” Legion!Len insists.

“Is she?” Mick demands. “Safe from a life of crime maybe but that just makes her more vulnerable to them. How long before they start threatening her life to keep you in line?”

Legion!Len pauses once more in their fight, clearly struggling with himself.

He raises one hand to his head, clearly in pain.

“Come on, partner,” Mick murmurs, realizing that Legion!Len is fighting the brainwashing. "You can do it."

It almost looks like it works, but then Legion!Len's expression evens out.

“Sorry, Mick," Legion!Len says with a sneer. "When you're out you're out."

"That never applied to me," Mick snaps at him.

Legion!Len's sneer gets worse. "Guess it does now."

Legion!Len fires the cold gun at Mick once more.

Not seeing a way to dodge, Mick fires off his own blast in return and the two shots connect, blasting them apart. The shockwave similarly knocks Amaya, Jax, and Ray off their feet.

Jax recovers the first since he was the farthest away and takes advantage of the moment to shoot Amaya with the gun Ray designed.

Mick isn't as fortunate as once more Legion!Len recovers before him. Legion!Len charges up the cold gun to attack him one final time. "I'm sorry, Mick," he says. His eyes are glassy. He's clearly resisting the brainwashing again, but unable to keep himself from aiming the cold gun at Mick. "This isn't how I wanted it to go." 

Mick braces himself for the shot - but suddenly, Legion!Len is encased in a strange green bubble of light.

Pinkish purple restraints made out of some kind of light capture the rest of them.

“What the-?” Legion!Len exclaims.

“I can't believe we go away for a few years and some evil dictators manage to take over the world. And everyone seems ok with it! Well almost everyone,” a floating man in a green and black uniform complains as he lands. A line from his hand connects him to the green bubble capturing Legion!Legion.

“Not now, Hal,” a woman wearing a pinkish purple suit chides as she lands besides him. Trails of purple light lead from her to the restraints.

Finally, a third woman lands, dressed in the same outfit as the original man. She's strangely familiar.

"Jessica!" Jax exclaims.

She blinks, surprised. "I'm sorry, have we -" she starts, then her eyes go wide. " _Jax_?"

"You two know each other?" the man apparently named 'Hal' asks with a grin.

"We went on a date once," she says. "In the _90s_."

Jax laughs a little, looking embarrassed. "Uh. Time travel. What can you do?"

"That's hilarious," Hal says, amused.

"Hal," the woman in pink says. "Business."

“Right, you're right. So, which one of you is Ray?” Hal asks as he looks between the five captives.

“Uh, that’d be me,” Ray offers cautiously.

“Great! I'm Hal Jordan; this is Carol Ferris and it looks like you already know Jessica. Ted said you might need some help in Central."

"If you're helping me, why am I tied up?" Ray asks.

"We were a little confused as to who is on who’s side,” Hal explains as he looks between them all. “I mean, you're the only one without an evil reputation.”

“Everyone but Snart is with me. He's uh, currently brainwashed. Mostly,” Ray says sheepishly before grinning up at Hal and his companion. “I know Ted headed off to locate some friends of his. I guess you’re them?”

“Jessica, Carol and I are more like friends of friends,” Hal offers vaguely as Carol releases everyone else from her restraints. "It's kinda complicated."

"Yeah, we know complicated," Jax says.

Mick notices Oculus!Len beside him suddenly, expression grim. The others had to be in trouble then. “We need to go. Others need our help.”

Hal and Carol share a look before Hal’s green bubble vanishes only for Carol to take over restraining Legion!Len.

“Star Sapphires know a thing or two about brainwashing. Carol will see what she can do while I give you a lift,” Hal offers as he creates a large fighter jet to fit them all out of green light.

"If it's Queen Bee's brainwashing, I won't be able to do much," Carol warns. "But at the very least I can keep him out of your way."

Everyone climbs into the green jet.

“I suggest everyone take a seat cause we’re going to move fast," Hal says, looking gleeful.

“Where are we headed?” Amaya asks even as she sits down.

“Gotham,” Jax says and startles when Hal groans.

“Oh no, I hate that guy,” Hal complains but none the less starts rapidly transporting them to the East Coast city.

 

**Scene 10 - Spear Car Heist part 2**

**Gotham City Outskirts**

 

Sara knows they are losing. Worse yet is that Thawne has arrived. Their chances of getting the Spear and fixing the world is increasingly unlikely. It only takes one sudden flare of red lightning for Rip to be thrown down on the ground besides her.

“I tried to be merciful. I let the lot of you live. Clearly, I made a mistake I'm going to have to address once and for all,” Eobard says with a smirk.

Above them, Stein aims to shoot Thawne once more.

“Get the Spear, Miss Lance. Professor Stein and I will keep him distracted,” Rip orders quietly.

Sara doubts they'll be able to keep Thawne distracted for long so she hurries to collect the Spear while Eobard moves to attack Stein, laughing at the idea that the professor will be able to shoot him.

Rip takes advantage of Eobard's distraction and assumption that he's down, jumping up and manages to hit Eobard mid-leap and knock the speedster off course. An enraged Eobard focuses on Rip once more and moves to attack the former Time Master when when suddenly a bat-shaped object lands next to him and releases a fast hardening foam that catches Eobard's feet.

"What in the -" Eobard starts.

“None of you belong in my city,” an ominous voice declares as a man in dark armor and a cape carefully leaps down from a nearby building.

“Ohhh, that was a nice entrance. 10 out of 10, wouldn't you say Littlewing?” a far more cheerful voice adds as a man in black and blue joins the first.

“Eh, it loses points for no one crying ‘Batman!’ I say 8 out of 10,” a teen in red and black argues, looking around unimpressed.

"Wait," Sara says. "The Gotham urban legend is _real_ in this world?!"

"Urban legend?" Rip asks. "The Batman - er, Bat-men? Bat family? I don't recall how they were called in multiples - is an infamous part of Gotham history."

"In this universe," Stein says. "...right?"

"I'd say that's _almost_ yelling 'Batman'," the man in black and blue says thoughtfully.

“Nightwing. Robin. Are you two done?” Batman growls out though he doesn't seem terribly upset by the banter.

“Of course!”

“Nope.”

Two other figures appear to be on top of the buildings, watching, a woman in a similar bat suit, and a man wearing some sort of red mask.

“I don't have time for this,” Eobard snarls as he vibrates to get out of the solidified foam. "You're all going to die."

At that moment, another van pulls up and the doors open, revealing Queen Bee and Damian Darhk.

“You look like you could use a little help Thawne, dear,” Queen Bee says mockingly.

“Lance almost has the Spear," Eobard snaps, seeing that Sara has taken advantage of the distraction to go after the Spear. "I'll take care of her. Keep the rest of them distracted."

Eobard zooms away, arriving into the armored just as Sara gets her hands on the Spear.

“Oh I don't think so,” Eobard says as he grabs the Spear.

The power within the Spear seems to flood the both them as they struggle for the Spear.

Eobard pulls it towards him - suddenly, an army of guards appear behind the van that brought Queen Bee and Darhk. "Let's see your friends deal with that," he snarls.

Just as the army begins to approach, a green jet appears from the sky, zooming down and firing at them, causing the guards to scatter. The jet dissolves, releasing Mick, Jax, and Ray into the fray against Darhk and Queen Bee.

"Seems like they're doing fine," Sara shoots back, smirking. She pulls the Spear towards her, and suddenly a giant net falls on a large number of the Legion's minions.

"What do you think this is, slapstick?!" Eobard exclaims, pulling the Spear towards him and causing the net to disappear.

"Just a distraction," Sara says, pulling it towards her again. This time, a wall appears around the fighting group and all the civilians disappear.

The Spear's light gets brighter as it begins to overload.

Outside the armored vehicle, the ground seemingly rumbles and lightning cracks are heard even if none are seen.

Between the Bat family, the Green Lanterns, and the Legends, they are a fair match for the Legion and their minions.

"You'll never win," Eobard spits.

“You've already lost,” Sara warns. "We're going to get reality back." She focuses her attention on the Spear.

Thawne tries to call upon the Spear to keep reality as it is. The very world begins to sound like it's breaking.

With a final rumbling crack, reality breaks.

 

**Scene 11 - Fragments**

**Gotham - ???**

 

Billionaire Bruce Wayne finds himself in the middle of the highway road, blinking. This isn't where he last remembered being, and he's pretty sure he wasn't doing anything...un-Bruce-Wayne like.

He turns - and sees a young teen, also displaced from where he is, trying to take advantage of the confusion to steal the tires from his car.

His butler Alfred and foster son Dick Grayson are completely unsurprised when Bruce decides to take Jason Todd in. The gossip rags of Gotham discuss little else for months.

 

**Kord Enterprise Year ???**

 

Ted Kord pauses in his study of the mysterious blue scarab to start blueprinting a hover plane. He can't explain where the sudden inspiration came from but he isn't surprised he designs it to look like a beetle.

On the blueprints he doodles a small human in a strange suit to the side.

 

**Space Sector ??? Earth Year 2017**

 

Two Green Lanterns and one Star Sapphire pause in their flight, suddenly feeling off course.

“Hey, Carol… do you think we should go visit Earth? I'm feeling a little homesick all of a sudden,” Hal Jordan suggests, unable to explain why.

"You know, it has been a while," Carol agrees.

"Feels like years," Jessica says, making a face.

"Maybe one of the other Green Lanterns can cover for you two. I expect to take at least a week off if we go home to Coast City."

“I'll see if Killowog can do it,” Hal promises.

"I could definitely use some downtime," Jessica agrees. 

The three of them change course.

  
**Scene 11 -** **Fractures**

 

 **Location ???**  

“What happened? Why aren't we in Gotham?” Queen Bee asks as she looks around. They were right back to where they were before they used the Spear. Legion!Len is still there, unconscious, but Mick is gone.

“Lance and I overused the Spear and, like I warned you, it reset reality,” Eobard snaps, clearly enraged.

“You knew that would happen if you and Lance kept playing tug of war and you still did it anyway? I thought you claimed to be a genius, Thawne,” Darhk comments dryly.

“Oh, like he's the only one to blame, after the two of you decided to keep all the Legends alive to gloat over. At least I just wanted to put Jiwe in her place,” Queen Bee argues, looking less than impressed with Darhk.

“And you’re above criticism? Don't be absurd. You played as much a role in our current failure as either of us did,” Darhk says heatedly as he moves toward Queen Bee.

“Enough! We still have the Spear which means we're still ahead of the Legends,” Eobard yells.

Queen Bee smiles at the reminder. “Well, I suppose the only thing to do after failing is to try again. At least this time we won't make the mistake of including Rory in our plans. Well? Let's use the Spear again already.”

Eobard sighs and practically throws the spear at Queen Bee. “Try all you want, it's just an archaic weapon at the moment. As I told you all before would happen, the Spear is currently drained of power and will need time to replenish itself before we can use it again.”

“How long will that take? The Legends probably know of our predicament. Time isn't on our side this round,” Darhk questions as Queen Bee tries and fails to use the Spear.

“Oh, don't worry, I have an idea as to how to recharge the Spear,” Thawne reassures them with a vicious smile.

 

**Scene 12 - shattered**

 

**Waverider**

“You’re certain we have time to take back the Spear from the Legion if we move fast enough?” Rip demands as the team gathers on the Waverider bridge. The Waverider is docked at the end of a long pier in a lake; no one is entirely sure how they got there.

“If we move fast enough, yeah,” Mick agrees, eyes constantly focusing on an empty spot.

The camera shifts to Mick's perspective, revealing Oculus!Len standing there.

“That just means the Legion will try to find a way to recharge the Spear before we can grab it from them again,” Jax points out.

“And they know we'll be coming after them, so they’ll be moving just as fast to stay out of our reach,” Ray adds.

“It would take a significant power source to charge the spear as needed to alter reality again. There are only so many places the Legion can get to quickly and succeed in their goal. Perhaps, if Gideon could help me, we could narrow down the search?” Stein suggested.

Gideon’s face-hologram appears and appears to smile. “I'd be happy to help, Professor.”

"I'll assist as well," Rip says.

Seeing the rest of the team distracted by the urgency to locate the Legion, Sara moves to stand beside Mick. When his eyes focus on her, she tilts her head towards the hall.

Mick follows her to the cargo bay but grows impatient when Sara doesn't say anything.

“Listen, Sara-” Mick starts and she wonders if it’s the beginnings of an apology, or a not-apology meant to appease her. Either way, she isn’t really interested.

“I want you off the Waverider, Mick,” Sara orders.

Mick falls silent, looking surprised and even a little hurt at Sara’s words. “Thought the team hashed this out already. You said -”

"I know what I said," Sara says. "And I do forgive you for what you did. But that's now what's going on now."

"Sure seems like it," Mick says, crossing his arms.

“And as Captain of the Waverider it's my responsibility to look after the team, even when they make bad calls. Especially when they make bad calls. You betrayed us, Mick. Again,” Sara explained.

“Know I screwed up. But I'm doing what I can to make up for it,” Mick argues.

“And what happens the next time you feel like someone or something is worth more than the team? How are we supposed to trust you if all you ever do is cut and run when something better comes along?”

“I won't,” Mick promises, but Sara shakes her head.

“It's not just that Mick. It's your hallucination of Leonard. I knew something was wrong but I thought it was just grief. You haven't been yourself for a while now. I think you need down time to grieve and get yourself together.”

“He’s real. He has to be. How else would I have known-” Mick protests.

“I don't know Mick! I don't know! What I do know is that Snart is dead. He died Mick and I know losing him hurt you but you have to move on. You're clinging so tightly to your memory of Snart you betrayed the team to try and save him, and when the memory didn't match the person, your hallucinations came back with a vengeance,” Sara snaps. "That's all that it is. That _has_ to be all that it is."

“Captain Lance, the team is asking for you on the bridge,” Gideon chimes in over the ship's speakers.

“Just- go back to Central, Mick. Get help,” Sara requests. "You're just too much of a risk for us to keep going with you. We have to be focused on saving the world." 

"Fine," Mick growls, clearly hurt by her rejection. "I'm out of here."

"I am sorry about it," Sara says. "But it has to be this way." She turns to return to the bridge and leaves.

Mick storms out of the Waverider, pausing when the door closes behind him and the ship takes off.

He stands, alone, on the pier, watching them go, his fists clenching.

Standing beside Mick on the dock, Oculus!Len sighs. “Captain Hardass is not a good look on her,” he comments, watching the Waverider disappear as it jumps into the timeline, then he tilts his head to the side and smirks. “Though I still don't mind watching her leave.”

Mick snorts. He's still clearly hurt and struggling to hide it, but he's clearly comforted by Oculus!Len's presence. “Sure, Snart. You always did like the ladies that'd never give you the time of day.”

“Hey, that's not true! She did kiss me,” Oculus!Len says with a smug smile before scowling. “Once. Then I died playing hero so maybe it wasn't worth it."

"Almost death kisses don't count."

"Sure, they do," Oculus!Len protests, but he's clearly not arguing seriously, trying instead to cheer Mick up.

Mick snorts. "Yeah, well," he says, his amusement rapidly fading. "Guess it's just us, now."

"Just you and me again," Oculus!Len agrees. "Like old times.”

Mick grimaces. “Yeah, other you said the same thing.”

Oculus!Len makes a face at the reminder of his brainwashed self.

"Think we should do something about Hunter calling you a time wraith?" Mick asks, frowning at him. "I don't want you disappearing on me. Or deciding you want to eat me. I don't do zombie flicks."

"We can worry about that later," Oculus!Len says. "We've got bigger fish to fry - mostly, making sure that my past self gets the hell away from the Legion before he irrevocably changes the timeline."

"For that, we're going to need supplies," Mick says. "We could swing by our old place in Central, pick some gear up."

Oculus!Len smirks. "Yeah," he drawls. “Home sweet home.”


	2. Chapter 2

[see on tumblr here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165778576917/art-for-the-twenty-first-lotrewrite-written-by)

Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 21 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)!


End file.
